


The revery alone will do

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Teen for a little bit of language, Vignettes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Cayde-6 is getting married. Hopefully.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The revery alone will do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).



> For Kangoo, my bud.   
> Thanks for letting me play with your characters, and for creating this wonderful happy boy who deserves the world. Best wishes.
> 
> Title is from "To make a prairie (1755)" by Emily Dickinson

“No.” Ayin grabbed Cayde by the collar and shoved him into the wall. The sound of metal crashing against concrete echoed through the alley. “You are not doing this to me.”

“Pardon?” His hands went up in a small gesture of surrender.

“You are not skipping out on your own wedding.” She lifted him higher. “Not after I managed to convince Thyme to convince Sable to convince Razel to put on a suit. Not after I spent a year growing the grove. And not while everyone who’s ever cared about you is sitting in the audience.”

“But...” Cayde stalled. Ayin raised one eyebrow in that way of hers, clearly waiting.“But what if Razel changes his mind?”

“He won’t.” She stated it firmly.

“But—”

“Cayde, you idiot. He looks at you like you’re the fucking sun. I—” She punctuates her words by stabbing him in the chest. “Could tell how bessoted you were within moments. It would take a stronger force than this universe has to keep you two apart, and it is time we got you married before he kicks down a door to come find us.”

“Right.” He pauses, fiddles with the clasp of his cloak.

Silently, Ayin pulls one of her knives from who-knows where. She slides it into his hand, hilt first. 

A knife can say a lot of things. Sometimes it says _I have your back, and I trust you to have mine_. Sometimes it says _this is a challenge you are more than capable of facing_. Sometimes it says _be brave, guardian_.

Sometimes it says _I have many more of these secreted on my person, and if you don’t do this, I’ll use them on you_.

Cayde takes it, judges the weight, and sticks it in his boot. They share a moment— a little nod— and he straightens imperceptibly.

“Alright, best man. Let’s get married.”

  


Razel leaned in with his chopsticks to pick up the last dumpling. Cayde saw it from the corner of his eye and attacked back with a move reminiscent of a particularly flashy fencer. The clacking of wood on wood went on for several minutes until another patron threw them a dirty glance, and Cayde let him slip through the defences with a sigh.

The room was quiet for a moment save the sound of Razel proudly chewing his conquest. Cayde watched him carefully, holding in the impulse to reach over and tuck a stray hair back behind his ear. 

“You finished?” He said instead, leaning back in his chair. 

Razel swallowed and beamed. “Yep! Do you have to go back to work yet?”

“Not yet. Want to take a walk?” 

A minute later, they were walking hand in hand in the sunlight. Cayde led the pair, carefully meandering deeper into the city. Razel was content simply to follow and point out every single pigeon that crossed their path. 

The strategically managed stroll ended in a park. It was a small one, a tiny patch of green that hadn’t been swallowed by the ever-growing city. The gurgling of a small fountain mixed with the occasional chirps of overhead birds. It was almost painfully idyllic. 

He would have preferred to do this out in the wilds, where both of them felt most comfortable. Still, it would have taken months—maybe years— before he could have figured out a way to do that, and Cayde had never been a particularly patient man. Or robot? Robot/man. 

By that point, Razel had noticed the stop and turned to eye him. Cayde took a breath, feeling the air whir through a series of vents. He fingered the box in his pocket, and got down on a knee.

“So, Razel. You know that I know that you know that you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. You sort of crashed into my life with the same can-do attitude you bring to everything else. I like ya, buddy, and I want to spend however much time I still have kicking around in this body with you.”

At the end, he looked up into Razel’s blank expression. The other man looked nothing more than confused. And in that moment, Cayde followed a Hunter’s first and most valuable impulse. He wasn’t proud, but it had kept him alive so far. He ran.

Razel watched him bolt into the streets. He was fast, but the hunter was faster and he had already let him build up a lead. Cubix flitted out by his side.

“We should talk to Ikora.” The ghost noted glumly. 

Razel nodded, seemingly struck mute. The pink ghost sighed and transmatted them both back to the tower. 

  


“Really?” Sable took a large sip from her teacup to cover up the grin spreading across her face. 

“Yes. I spent a good deal of my afternoon trying to explain what getting married means to Razel. Frankly, not an experience I intend to repeat.” Ikora frowned at hers and gently set it on the table.

“What was so difficult?” She snorted.

“He seemed to be convinced they already were.” 

With that, Sable started snickering. “In his defence, you have _seen_ them haven’t you?”

Ikora sighed with a practiced air. “I told Razel to go find Cayde and tell him he accepts. I haven’t seen either of them since.”

“I choose to interpret that as a good sign.” Sable took another sip.

“For the good of the city, I can only hope it is.”

  


“Turn around.” Ayin gestured with her finger. 

“This works!” Cayde held his hands up in mock surrender while turning slowly in a circle. “I think this one’s it, Ayin! Can’t you see it?”

“Wrong color, not your cut, and too heavy for summer especially if you insist on wearing a cloak.” She frowned at the suit.

“Why do I let you drag me out here? I’m you boss, I’ll have you know.” He wagged his finger at her. 

“Try the next one.” Ayin waved dismissivley. Cayde sighed theatrically, grumbling under his breath as he pulled the curtain shut on the dressing room. She scrolled through another report idly as muffled sounds of movement filtered through the curtain. Eventually, it peeled open and he stepped out.

Ayin paused for a moment, considering. “Turn,” she finally said with narrowed eyes.

Cayde complied. His fingers fidgeted on the lapel as she remained silent for a long moment.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

He paused. “Yeah. I think I do.”

“Alright.”

  


Ikora stood, surveying the results of her handiwork. A small cluster of guests milled about in the clearing, slowly edging their ways towards their seats. Eva had managed to source golden lanterns and streamers that dotted the edge of their little grove. The woman herself was engaged in conversation with Shaxx off to one side.

Zavala stood stiffly next to her, watching them all. He’d dusted off a nicer set of armor for the occasion. 

“Do you think they’ve managed to find Cayde yet?” He turned to her, breaking the quiet.

“I have faith in the hunters.” Ikora glanced off towards the woods. 

“Well, speak of the devil.” Zavala squinted at the sudden appearance of Holliday from the forest, who made a quick gesture at them. Ikora gave Eva a rather pointed look, and she began to usher Shaxx to his seat.

The tall titan served as a visual clue, and the rest of the crowd quickly migrated too. Ikora muttered a quick thanks for the women’s social skills as she walked with Zavala towards the front row. Eva took her spot under the arch.

Cayde entered first, beaming. The fabric in his cloak glimmered slightly, catching the last few rays of sun. Ayin and Hawthorne followed behind him in matching suits. Ikora watched them as he whispered something to the pair, causing Holliday’s face to wrinkle in amusement while Ayin stood rock solid. Silence quickly descended again as Cayde turned to look towards the entrance, and the rest of the group turned with him.

Sable led the way down the path first, turning off to stand on the opposite side of the arch. With that, Razel stepped into the clearing looking almost literally aglow. By some miracle, he’d been maneuvered into a clean and intact garment. It was peach and gold, and carefully tailored to emphasize his lean body. His hair was clean and pulled up in a bun. 

Cayde’s jaw visibly dropped. He received a quick jab in the sides from Ayin, reminding him to stand up. Razel smiled at him as he neared the archway, and he began making sounds reminiscent of an overheating computer. 

Sable noticed a small ember falling on the ground and discreetly stamped it out with her foot as Eva began the ceremony.

Ikora tuned most of it out, simply enjoying watching the expressions on the faces of her two favorite dumbasses. She wouldn’t have been surprised if the pair of them weren’t listening either, as they seemed to be determined to win a staring competition. 

When Eva announced “You may now kiss the groom!”, Razel threw himself towards Cayde with the confidence of a man who knew he’d be caught. The crowd cheered as Zavala discreetly pulled out a handkerchief. Sparks flew, quite literally, but with the cool precision born of experience, the three members of wedding party set about putting it out. 

And if a few hours later, Cayde and Razel were nowhere to be found? Well, Ikora wouldn’t tell.


End file.
